Worth More Than Gold
by AnastaziaDanielle
Summary: Kili and Tauriel long for a child of their own as they watch Fili and Sigrid welcome their first child into the world. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to Professor Tolkien and Peter Jackson.

Author's Note: This story is set after "The Treasure of Dale" and "Gem of His Heart," but can be read as a stand alone. All you need to know is that Fili married Sigrid. She had two boys by her deceased husband, Arne and Soren.

Worth More Than Gold

Kili watched his brother with a ghost of a smile on his lips as he arranged the heavy swords in the armory. Fili was whistling and grinning; he was in a very cheerful mood for being in charge of organizing and cleaning the weapon stores.

"What is it, brother?" Kili asked the blonde dwarf, unable to ignore the way his brother's bright blue eyes were shining.

Fili grinned. "You mustn't tell Uncle." He pinned his brother with a warning look.

Kili shook his head. "I won't; I swear." He could tell this was important, so he pressed his lips together and forced himself to be quiet.

Fili grasped his brother's arm and pulled him down the hall to an empty supply room before dragging him inside.

Once the door was shut behind them, Kili quirked an eyebrow at his brother as he glanced around the dusty room that had barefly been touched since the dwarves had returned to Erebor. "What is your news that is such a secret, Fi?"

"Sigrid's with child; I'm going to be a father." Happy blue eyes met surprised brown.

Kili's mouth dropped open at his brother's news. "Truly, Fi?" He hadn't expected his brother to father a child so soon. Dwarrowdams often took years to become pregnant, and Fili and Sigird had only been married for two years.

"Truly," Fili grinned. "Oin confirmed it this morning. We are telling Uncle tomorrow night."

Kili surged forward and threw his arms enthusiastically around his brother. "You're going to be a father." He squeezed him tightly.

"I can't breathe, Ki," Fili finally wheezed.

"Sorry," Kili pulled back, his face still wreathed in a wide grin. "I'm going to be an uncle."

"Aye," Fili returned his brother's smile, "and I imagine one of his most favorite people."

Kili nodded enthusiastically. "You can bet on it. I can't wait to start teaching him things." His dark eyes shone with excitement, but then dimmed with worry.

"What is it?" Fili asked as he frowned at his brother in concern.

"What if I drop him, Fili?" the younger prince asked, suddenly pacing the floor.

Fili laughed out loud at his little brother. "You won't drop him, Kili. I promise that Sigrid will teach us both how to hold him." He slapped Kili fondly on the shoulder. "Maybe you and Tauriel will soon add a little one to our family and my son will have a cousin."

Kili frowned. "We would like nothing more than for that to happen," he admitted. "Elves and dwarves do not typically conceive as quickly as humans." He shrugged it off, but Fili was able to read between the lines.

"You're worried that you will not have a child," he murmured.

"I believe it will happen….in time, although I've never heard of an elf conceiving a child with a dwarf," Kili admitted, "but Tauriel, well, she longs for a babe of our own to fill her arms."

"Perhaps Sigrid and I should wait-"

"No, Fili; share your news. Tauriel and I will join you in your joy. I am so very happy for you, Fili, truly I am. I know that Tauriel will also rejoice with you." Kili reached out and threw an arm around his brother's shoulders. "I will teach your son archery and Tauriel can teach him the stealth of the elves."

"I look forward to it, Kili," Fili smiled. "Remember, not a word to Uncle."

"You have my promise," Kili swore as the brothers returned to the hallway.

The day was a long one, and Kili was tired by the time the last of the armor had been polished and stored. He bid his brother goodnight and walked to the suite he shared with his wife. Thought it was still early, the room was dark. Only the embers in the fireplace shed any light at all.

Kili frowned. He glanced toward the bed realized that he could see his wife's form outlined beneath the blankets. It was then he knew. Sigrid had told her about the babe she carried.

After stripping down to his underclothes, Kili slipped between the sheets and spooned behind his wife, slipping an arm around her slim body. He felt her tense against his touch and knew she was not asleep. Brushing her red hair to the side, he placed tender kisses down the bare skin of her shoulder as his finger tugged the slim strap of her nightgown aside. "What is it, love?" he murmured softly in the darkness of their suite beneath the mountain. "Has Sigrid shared her news with you?"

A choked sob was her answer. "I am happy for Sigrid and Fili, truly I am," she managed in a wobbly voice.

"But you are ready for it to be our turn," Kili finished for her, his arm tightening around her waist as he rested his face in the curve of her neck and nuzzled her cheek.

"Yes," she admitted sadly, her hand covering his where it rested over her empty womb.

"And one day it will be," Kili assured her gently, a smile curving his lips as he felt his wife twine her fingers with his.

"And what if it isn't?" she whispered into the darkness.

"Then we will be happy because we have each other," he murmured against her petal-soft skin, "and we will spend time with Fili's children. Bain and I will be vying for the position of favorite uncle."

Tauriel chuckled softly at his words. "Is that so?"

"Aye," Kili answered playfully. "And we will teach the lad archery." His lips moved to the skin of his wife's neck and she sucked in a breath as he pressed them to her pulse point.

Tauriel shifted and rolled over so that she faced her husband. The light of the fading embers in the fireplace reflected in his dark eyes. "I love you, Kili, ever so much." Lifting her slender hands, she framed his face and traced the outline of his beard with her thumbs.

Kili turned his head so that he could kiss her fingers. "And I love you, my sweet wife."

Tauriel sighed and leaned her forehead to rest against his. "I want to bear your child, Kili, to have a part of you growing inside of me."

Kili pressed forward, forcing Tauriel to roll onto her back. He pressed his lips to hers as his hands drifted to find the hem of her robe. "Nothing would please me more," he murmured as he proceeded to show her how much he loved her.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to Professor Tolkien and Peter Jackson.

Worth More Than Gold

Chapter 2

Kili stood in the sparring arena, his legs spread wide in a fighting stance as he faced his older brother. His dark eyes glittered as he studied his brother's body language and attempted to guess what move Fili was going to use next.

The blonde heir to Thorin's throne smirked. "I've got this match won, Ki." His bare chest glistened with sweat and mud from the dirt floor.

Kili refused to let himself be distracted. He would not allow his brother's words to sway him. Instead, he smiled silently back at his brother as he determined his next move. Footsteps pounded into the arena and both brothers lost their concentration as they turned to glare at their visitor.

"Prince Fili, you are needed in your chambers! The Lady Sigrid's time has come!" A disheveled messenger skidded to the stop at the side of the arena and shouted to the prince.

Fili dropped his stance immediately. "Is she all right?" he asked as his face paled with worry.

"Mr. Oin sent me to fetch you, Highness," was the dwarf's reply. "I do not know any more than that."

Kili sprung into motion. He grabbed his shirt and his brother's from the benches surrounding the arena. He tossed Fili his shirt. "Let's go, Fi! Time to meet your son or daughter."

Fili tugged his shirt on as he ran, nearly tripping over his own feet.

Kili barked out a laugh.

"Just wait until it's your turn," Fili tossed over his shoulder without thinking. Then his steps slowed and he grasped his brother's arm. "I'm sorry, Ki."

"It's all right," Kili smiled sadly. "We will have our turn. Now go; Sigrid is waiting for you." He shoved his brother away gently.

Fili nodded and took off at a run for the suite he shared with his wife.

By the time Kili arrived, Thorin and Drifa were shepherding Sigrid's small boys, Arne and Soren, down the hall to their own suite.

"How is Sigird?" Kili asked anxiously.

"Things are progressing well," Drifa replied although Kili could see the worry and the sadness in her eyes. He knew that Drifa had lost Thorin's child many years ago. Welcoming this new babe was probably as painful for her as it was for Tauriel.

"Tauriel is in with her now, as is Fili," Thorin reported as Soren whimpered and clasped the dwarf king's waist.

Thorin took the boy's hand. "Come, Soren. Let us go find a way to stay busy until your new sibling arrives."

Kili sighed as his family left and then leaned against the wall. He longed to be with Tauriel. She was so very excited for Sigrid and Fili, yet her empty arms ached to hold a child of her own – a child created with Kili.

He looked up in surprise when the door to Fili's suite opened and his wife stepped out. Her red hair was still perfectly groomed and a small smile curved her lips.

"Hello, my love," she murmured as she bent to place a kiss on his lips.

Kili traced his fingers over the smooth skin of her cheek. Her skin always fascinated him. It was flawless and creamy, his fingers feeling rough in comparison. "How are you, Tauriel?"

She tilted her forehead down to his. "I am fine, Kili. I am so very excited to meet this niece or nephew of ours."

"Sigrid and Fili both believe it's a boy," Kili reminded her.

"Aye," she quirked an eyebrow, "but we will not know for certain until the babe arrives." Tauriel brushed her husband's messy bangs back from his eyes. "Thorin and Drifa took the boys with them."

"That is probably for the best," Kili agreed.

"Now that Fili is here, Sigrid no longer needed me," Tauriel explained to her husband. "Come inside their suite. We can wait in their sitting room."

"Did my brother look as if he was going to pass out?" Kili quipped, his lips quirking upward in a grin as he followed his wife into his brother's rooms.

Tauriel's silvery laugh filled the air. "He looked none too steady," she smirked.

"I thought as much," Kili replied. "He can fight orcs without blinking, but watching Sigird have a baby….." He trailed off as Tauriel playfully slapped his shoulder.

Together, they settled on the sofa in front of the roaring fireplace. A cry of pain came from Sigrid in the room next door and Kili stiffened. "Will she be able to bear this child? She's so slender compared to a dwarrowdam." Worry coated his voice.

"I think she will be fine," Tauriel soothed. "She has had two children already which will make this birth a bit easier." She nestled her head against Kili's shoulder and linked her slender fingers with his much thicker, stubbier digits.

"This is hard for you," Kili commented softly, almost hesitantly.

Tauriel immediately knew what her husband meant. "I am very happy for our brother and sister," she commented quietly, "but I cannot help but wish that we had happy news of our own to share."

"My mother was married for many years before she conceived Fili," Kili admitted. "From what I understand, it took my grandmother many years before Thorin was conceived as well."

Tauriel sighed. "I realize that children among the dwarves are treasured because they have often been so few. That is changing now that the city of Erebor is thriving. There is plenty of food and medical care. Children among my own people are also rare. It is only logical that it would take us much longer than Sigrid and Fili to create a child. In the world of men, children are very easily conceived."

Tauriel shifted so that she could look into Kili's face, her own expression filled with sadness. "We may never have a child my love."

Kili's dark eyes took on a hint of mirth which surprised his wife. "Then we will spoil Fili's rotten and send him back to them."

A small laugh escaped her lips. "Yes, I suppose we will," she admitted. Kili was always able to lighten her mood, and Tauriel loved him for it.

Kili slipped his free hand behind her neck and pulled her close for a tender kiss. "We will have our turn, my love. I know we will."

Sigrid's cries from the bed chambers intensified. Kili buried his face in his wife's shoulder and wondered how he would ever stand it if Tauriel was in such pain.

Another cry filled the air a short time later, this time that of a babe. Kili sat up straight and shared a look of wonder with his wife.

Tauriel smiled softly at him and cupped his cheek. "You are an uncle, my dearest."

"Fili is a da." Kili managed a goofy, excited grin before lurching to his feet and pulling Tauriel with him.

"They may want some time alone," Tauriel protested as Kili tugged her toward the bedroom door.

"Aye, but we will be waiting right here when it is our turn to greet my niece or nephew." The dwarf's dark eyes glinted with excitement.

It wasn't long before Fili jerked the door open, his blue eyes sparkling like sapphires as he reached for his younger brother's arm. "Let me introduce you to your brother-son, Kili," he beamed with excitement.

Kili and Tauriel entered Fili's and Sigrid's bedchamber quietly, their gazes fixed on the tired young woman in the bed who held a wrapped bundle in her arms. Her face was pale and sweaty, and her hair clung to her damp forehead and cheeks, but she looked happy.

"Kili, Tauriel," she smiled, "come and meet your brother-son."

Fili lifted the babe carefully from his wife's arms and turned to his brother. "Kili, this is Freyr."

Kili stared down at the blue-eyed babe in his brother's arms. "He's so small. What if I drop him?"

"You won't drop him," Fili reassured his brother. "Just keep your arm under his head and you will be fine."

Kili bit his bottom lip anxiously as he took the babe into his arms. "Fi, he looks so much like you," he breathed quietly as the baby blinked up at him with Fili's blue eyes and hair a shade darker than the blonde dwarf's.

"Aye, but he has Sigrid's chin and ears," Fili pointed out eagerly with a smile at his tired, yet happy wife.

Kili cradled the baby to his chest. "Hello, Freyr; I'm your Uncle Kili and I'm going to be your most favorite person."

Fili snorted. "You will probably end up getting into lots of trouble together."

Kili flashed his trademark grin at his brother before glancing back down at the baby in his arms. "He's perfect, Fi, just perfect."

Tauriel watched her husband hold his brother's son. Kili looked down at the babe in awe and held Freyr as if he was the world's greatest treasure, which to Kili he was. An ache blossomed in her heart. She longed to give Kili a child of his own more than anything.

The she-elf watched as Fili checked on his tired wife and tucked the blankets snuggly around her before brushing a kiss to her sweaty brow. Sigrid smiled up at her husband before her eyes strayed to the babe that lay contentedly in Kili's arms.

Tauriel was jolted from her thoughts as Kili moved to her side. "Look at him, love. Isn't he perfect?"

"Aye," she breathed as the babe's crystal blue eyes stared up at her. "Nothing could be more perfect."

Freyr chose that moment to screw his face up in a scowl. He emitted a squawk which turned into a blustery cry.

Kili was startled. "What's wrong? Did I hurt him?" He turned panicked eyes to his brother and Sigrid.

"No, I think he's just hungry," Sigrid explained.

Fili took the baby from his brother and carried him to his wife.

"We will take our leave and let you get some rest," Tauriel smiled softly. "We will be back in the morning so that I may hold the little one."

Kili clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder. "He's amazing, Fi. I know you're going to make a great da for him. You are so good with Soren and Arne."

Fili smiled. "Thank you, Kili."

As they walked back to their own rooms, Kili threaded his fingers with those of his wife. "Freyr is so amazing, Tauriel. He's so tiny and a perfect combination of my brother and Sigrid."

"Aye, that he is," Tauriel agreed as she tried to imagine a tiny babe that was the perfect combination of herself and her dark-eyed dwarf husband.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to Professor Tolkien and Peter Jackson.

Worth More Than Gold

Chapter 3

"Are they settled?" Kili asked his wife as she returned to the semi-darkness of their room after tucking their nephews Arne and Soren into the extra room across the hall.

"Aye," Tauriel whispered so as not to awaken the five-year-old sleeping sprawled across Kili's bare chest. "They went right to back to sleep. Freyr's nightmare just startled them."

Kili shifted to a more comfortable position against the headboard and brushed blonde hair from his nephew's eyes. The boy sighed in his sleep against his uncle. "He knows something is wrong; he's worried about his mum." The boy had awakened them all screaming in the throes of a nightmare a short time before.

Tauriel smiled as she slid between the sheets of their bed and pressed a kiss to her husband's bearded cheek. "He will understand soon enough when he has a little brother or sister come morn."

"Uncle Ki," a tiny voice sniffled into the dark room.

"Go back to sleep, Freyr," Kili soothed. "I'm right here. I'll keep the bad dreams away."

"When is Da coming to get me?" the small child asked anxiously around a yawn.

Kili rested his cheek on the boy's blonde hair. "He will return for you, Soren, and Arne once your new brother or sister has arrived," he assured the child. Kili's heart ached for his little nephew. This small boy was so much like Fili; he felt things deeply just like the heir to the throne of Erebor.

Freyr sighed. "I love you, Uncle Ki."

"I love you, too, Freyr," Kili replied with a glance toward his wife.

Tauriel was watching them and her eyes shone with unshed tears. She loved this child so much; he had formed a close bond with his uncle the day he was born. Freyr often begged to spend the night with Uncle Kili and Auntie Tauriel. At times she caught herself pretending that Freyr was their child, hers and Kili's. She knew that train of thought was dangerous, so she always forced herself to shove it to the back of her mind.

There was a knock on the outer door to their suite, startling the she-elf from her thoughts. Both she and Kili knew that Fili would wait until morning to retrieve his children unless something was wrong. Tauriel's eyes met those of her husband. "I will go," she murmured. "There's no need to disturb Freyr."

Kili nodded. He could hear the rumble of his brother's voice and could tell from the pitch that Fili was upset. Anxiety burned in his stomach; had something happened to Sigrid? He longed to comfort his brother, but his main priority right now was the slumbering child in his arms.

Tauriel rushed into their room and grabbed her robe which she slipped on over her gown. "The midwife believes the babe is turned the wrong way. Sigrid is struggling. I must go to her aid."

Kili bit his lip anxioulsy. "Send for Drifa or Thorin to stay with the children. I need to be with my brother."

Tauriel nodded, and Kili knew that soon one of his family members would arrive to take Freyr from his arms.

It was Thorin who knocked softly and then let himself into Kili's rooms. "Drifa has gone to help with Sigrid," he murmured quietly into the dark as he reached for Freyr.

The little boy shifted in his sleep. "Uncle Thorin?" he mumbled in confusion as he woke while being transferred into the dwarf king's arms.

"Hush, Freyr. Uncle Kili has business he must attend to; I will stay with you tonight."

"All right, Uncle," the child sighed sleepily as his eyes drooped closed once more.

Kili slipped a tunic over his head and struggled to find the arm holes in his haste. His worried dark eyes met his uncle's. "I will be with Fi as long as he needs me."

Thorin nodded stoically in return as he eased himself down on the bed with Freyr.

Kili moved swiftly down the hall to the rooms of the healers. He heard a long, loud cry that could only have come from Sigrid. It sent a shiver down his spine. The dwarf archer found his feet slowing; he dreaded seeing his brother's wife in such pain. He swallowed back his reservations and forced himself to move forward. Fili needed him.

With a soft knock, Kili entered the birthing room. Sigrid was lying on sweat-soaked bed sheets. Her face was pale and her hair was plastered to sweat dampened cheeks although at one point Kili could tell it had been pulled aside into a neat braid. Tauriel leaned over the weakening woman as she held a mug of tea of some sort to her lips. Drifa helped to hold Sigrid's head upright as the midwives gathered together to discuss what was to be done next.

Fili was pacing back and forth nearly wearing a groove in the floor. His eyes whipped up to his brother. "The boys?" he questioned worriedly.

"With Thorin," Kili replied as he moved forward to place a reassuring hand on Fili's shoulder. "Tauriel says that things are not going smoothly."

Fili's blue eyes bored worriedly into Kili's gaze. "The babe should have been here by now. Sigrid is weakening. She can't keep going like this." The heir of Durin's voice became almost frantic. "The midwife believes the babe may be turned wrong; if that is the case, I may lose them both, Kili."

"You will not, brother!" Kili protested, careful to keep his voice low. "Sigrid is a fighter. Have you forgotten her resilience after the worm Smaug attacked Lake-town or her determination to make a better life for her boys after the death of her first husband?" He tightened his grip on his brother's shoulder.

"Of course, Kili, you are right," Fili replied. He pulled away. "I must go to my wife; she needs reassurance."

"Sigrid, love,"Fili murmured as he bent over the woman laboring in the bed, "you are strong; you are so very strong. You can deliver our child and you both will live. The healers will find a way to help you."

"I'm so tired, Fili," Sigrid gasped as another contraction began to tighten around her midsection.

"Our babe needs you, Sigrid; I need you as do our children. You mustn't give up."

Sigrid lifted a trembling hand to cup his cheek. "I will fight as long as I have breath, my love."

Kili knew that losing Sigrid would break his brother. He could barely stand to stay in the room and watch his loved ones suffer, yet he could not leave Fili. "Is there nothing that can be done?" he asked one of the midwives desperately.

She nodded curtly. "We must attempt to turn the babe."

Fili took his wife's hand and Kili watched from the corner in utter horror as the midwives pressed on Sigrid's rounded belly to shift the position of the baby. He cringed as his brother's wife screamed in agony.

"One more time, Lady Sigrid," one of the midwives soothed, "and the babe should be in position. Come now, it won't be long."

Sigrid nearly choked on a sob as she tried to suck in a deep breath.

Kili leaned his hands back against the wall for support, the cool stone grounding him. He could not fathom the pain Sigrid and his brother were experiencing right now. If this were to happen to Tauriel, Kili did not know if he would be able to stand it.

Sigrid cried out once again, but this time there was a triumphant cry from one of the midwives. "Push, Lady Sigrid!"

With Fili murmuring words of encouragement in her ear, Sigrid gave one final yell and delivered a large baby boy right into the waiting hands of the head midwife.

Kili sagged in relief and watched as tears streamed down his brother's face. Fili pressed a kiss to Sigrid's lips and then sank to the bed as the child was placed in his mother's arms.

Tauriel's eyes met those of her husband and she smiled, tears welling in her beautiful gaze. Kili held a hand out for her, and she moved forward to take it. Leaning forward, she pressed her forehead against his. "They will be fine, my love."

"Aye, but it was very close," he murmured.

Tauriel sighed. "Sigrid is a strong woman; she will recover from this."

"Fili almost lost her, Tauriel."

"Brother, Tauriel!" Fili's voice was rough from his tears, but he was smiling now as he held his new son in his arms. "This is your brother-son, Fror." He held the child out toward Kili.

The dark-haired dwarf prince took his new nephew into his arms and felt a smile creep onto his face. The little imp looked much like his big brother, Freyr. "Hello, little one," Kili crooned softly.

Fror yawned in response and Kili chuckled.

Tauriel leaned over and stroked the small baby's hand with a gentle finger. "He is a very fine son, Fili," she praised.

Kili offered the child to his wife, and she reverently took Fror into her arms as tears filled her eyes. Carefully, she raised him to her lips and kissed his forehead.

Kili felt his chest ache. He could see the longing in Tauriel's face even if no one else could tell it was there. His arm slid around to rub the small of her back comfortingly.

Fror yawned once again and then began to fuss.

"Someone is ready to eat," Fili smiled as he retrieved his son from Tauriel's arms.

She smiled at the blonde dwarf prince. "Tell Sigrid we will be back to visit her once she has had time to rest."

Fili smiled. His eyes latched onto his brother's gaze and they exchanged a nod. Fili was thanking Kili for being in the birthing room with him and reassuring him when things seemed to be lost. Kili, in turn, was letting his brother know that he'd be there whenever he needed him.

As they walked back to their rooms, Kili threaded his thick fingers with the slender ones of his wife. "Tauriel," he began hesitantly.

She looked over at him, sensing that something was bothering her husband. "What is it, love?" she asked in a soft voice.

"I do not want children, not if you must suffer in that way." His dark eyes suddenly glistened with moisture as he stared up at his beautiful wife. "Sigrid was in so much pain."

"Kili, my body is more suited to delivering the child of a dwarf. I will be fine should I ever conceive." Tauriel cupped her husband's face, glad for the late hours and empty corridors.

"Sigrid is quite hardy," Kili protested, "and she was nearly lost. The pain seemed nearly unbearable to her." His eyes were haunted with his memories of the evening.

"That is the way of childbirth," Tauriel said simply. "It is simply how things work; there is no way to change it."

"I could not bear it if anything were to happen to you and our child," Kili told his elf bride fiercely, his eyes still flooded with tears.

Tauriel rested her forehead against his. "You must not borrow trouble, Kili. There is no child growing in my womb. You have no need to fear." Although her voice was reassuring, it also carried a note of sadness.

"I love you so," Kili murmured, pressing upward to kiss his wife's lips.

"As I love you," Tauriel replied against his mouth. "Now, we must return to Fili's children." She kept her hand nestled in her husband's and fought to bury the empty ache in her heart deep inside.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to Professor Tolkien and Peter Jackson.

Worth More Than Gold

Chapter 4

Tauriel shifted on the bed and held tighter to the small charge in her lap. "Fror, hold still," she chided. "I have not finished your braids."

"But Auntie," her youngest nephew whined as he squirmed, "I want to go play with Freyr."

"And you shall," Tauriel suppressed a smile at how put out the little child sounded. "But first, I must finish these braids if we are to go to the festival in Dale."

Fror emitted an enormous sigh, but managed to sit still long enough for Tauriel to bind the last braid. As soon as she removed her hands from his hair, the toddler slid off the bed and scampered to the corner where his brother was building a tower with blocks.

Sigird entered the room smoothing her hands over her frock. "Thank you, Tauriel for keeping an on the boys while I changed. I dare not take my eyes off of them since they slipped out and got into Bombur's kitchen."

Tauriel smiled at the thought of the two flour-covered little boys that had been marched back to their family's suite to face their parents. The she-elf secretly thought that Fili and Kili were a bit proud of the tikes' mischief, but of course they would never say so out loud.

"It was no problem, Sigrid. I am happy to help." Tauriel relished time spent with any of Sigrid and Fili's children. She and Kili took any opportunity to spoil the four boys.

"I do believe we are ready. I am sure my husband and Kili are waiting for us at the city gates." Sigrid took Fror by the hand and helped him struggle into his coat. The little boy squirmed, but Sigrid did not let go.

"Look, Auntie!" Freyr danced excitedly around the castle he'd made with his blocks.

"It is very nice, Freyr," Tauriel smiled as she approached the child with his coat in her hands. "Even your Uncle Thorin would be quite proud to live in such a castle." She held out the small coat and Freyr bounced up to grab it.

"No, Auntie. Uncle Thorin loves Er'bor. Maybe Papa would live in it."

"Your Papa Bard would think it wonderful as well," Tauriel agreed as she helped the child with the last few buttons after he managed to wiggle into his coat.

Sigrid lifted Fror to her hip and Tauriel took Freyr's hand in hers as they left the suite Sigrid shared with Fili and headed to the main gate of the city to meet up with their husbands.

At the first sight of Kili, Freyr tugged his hand from Tauriel's. "Uncle Ki!" he shouted, his feet pounding on the rock floor as he ran toward his uncle. Kili lifted the small boy up and tossed him into the air; Freyr's belly laughs echoed throughout the halls.

"Me, too!" Fror whined as he tried to struggle from his mother's grasp.

Fili stepped forward and took the small boy from his mother's arms. "Stop your fussing, little one or you shall have to stay behind with Uncle Thorin and Auntie Drifa."

Fror pouted, but tucked his lip in at the glare Fili gave him.

The dwarf prince continued speaking. "You must stay close to me or your mother at the festival. It will be very crowded." Fili gave Freyr, Arne, and Soren pointed looks as well. "That goes for all of you."

"Can I hold Uncle Ki's hand?" Freyr asked as Kili placed him back on the ground.

Kili gave his brother a slight nod, so Fili agreed. "Aye, but you must not let go of his hand."

Arne sighed. "May Soren and I play some of the games on our own? I do not want to stay with the babies all day." At ten and eleven, Sigrid's sons by her first marriage felt they were old enough to have some freedom.

"I'm not a baby!" Freyr argued from Kili's side.

Fili shook his head and gave his two eldest a stern look. "The city will be very crowded and there are many who would harm you because of who our family is. You must stay with us."

"But we could take a guard with us," Arne protested again.

"My answer is no, Arne, and do not speak of it again," Fili asserted.

Arne sighed and cast a disgruntled look at his younger brother. Soren shrugged and brushed his blonde hair from his face. When Fili took that tone, there was no changing his mind.

"Let us go begin our exciting day!" Sigrid smiled as she hurried her older boys into the waiting coach to avoid further argument.

Fili sat beside his wife with Fror in his lap while Arne and Soren were seated on their mother's other side. Across from them, Kili and Tauriel sat with a wiggling Freyr between them. The boy was so excited he just couldn't be still.

Fili smirked at his younger brother. "Freyr reminds me so much of you."

Kili looked down at the blonde-haired, blue-eyed child beside him. Although his brother-son looked like Fili, they shared the same laugh and a similar mischievous grin. Kili had always been easily excitable as a child and had hated to sit still. The brunette heir of Durin ruffled his nephew's hair being very careful of his braids. "Uncle Thorin said the same thing," he chuckled.

Tauriel frowned as a slight headache began to pull between her eyes. The only times she'd ever had headaches were when she had received a blow to the head in battle. Even then, they had faded fairly quickly when she had partaken of teas with special herbs. This was most perplexing.

"Are you all right, Love?" Kili murmured quietly in her hear, frowning as he noticed her furrowed brow.

"Aye, husband. I am well." Freyr curled against her and she tried to push thoughts of her headache aside.

The sun rose higher in the sky as they traveled along the road to Dale. The coach became warm and stuffy. Tauriel was no longer able to ignore her headache. She hoped that one of Dale's healers would be able to provide a tea to ease her pain. She rested her head against the back of the seat and closed her eyes. The coach swerved around a bend in the road and Tauriel's stomach flipped and rolled. She barely stifled a groan. Perhaps she had picked up a sickness of some sort from one of the children.

"What is it, Tauriel?" Kili leaned over Freyr's slumbering form to murmur into her ear. "Are you ill?"

"I think…," she began, attempting to breathe through her nose, "I think I may have a touch of motion sickness."

Kili frowned. In all of the years he'd been married to Tauriel she had never once been ill. "Have you ever had motion sickness before?" he asked in concern.

She shook her head and concentrated on taking deep breaths.

Sigrid noticed Kili's concern and the paleness of Tauriel's countenance. "Tauriel, are you all right?" she asked in alarm.

"Motion sickness," Kili frowned as he signaled to the driver to stop the coach. "Perhaps we should stretch our legs a bit."

"Kili, I will be fine," Tauriel protested even as she fought to keep her early breakfast where it belonged.

The coach drew to a stop and Kili flung open the door, his alert eyes scanning the surrounding countryside. The guards that traveled with them quickly questioned the dwarf prince as to why they were stopping and then fanned out to protect the family as they emerged from the coach.

Tauriel was relieved to exit the stuffy box, taking Kili's hand and swaying a bit until she found her sense of balance. She breathed in deep gulps of fresh air, but even that was not enough to calm her stomach. She pulled away from her husband and emptied the contents of her stomach into the bushes.

Kili was immediately at her side pulling her long red hair back from her face. When she had finished retching, he handed her the flask of water so that she could rinse the foul taste from her mouth. Tauriel sagged weakly against him with sweat glistening on her brow.

"I think you and I should return to Erebor," Kili frowned. "You are ill."

"No, I will be fine," she protested, certain that with this brief rest her stomach would certainly settle.

Kili looked doubtful.

Fili was giving each of the boys a drink of water as Sigrid approached the couple. "Tauriel, perhaps we should return to Erebor if you are ill."

The she-elf frowned. "I am sure it was only the motion of the carriage that caused my illness. I feel much better now. We should continue on to Dale. The children will be disappointed if they miss the festival. I am also certain they are eager to see their Papa Bard."

Sigird looked unsure of herself. "Only if you are certain."

"I am," Tauriel smiled. "I really do feel better now." She linked her fingers with those of her husband. "Come, Kili. I am ready to travel once again."

The family resettled themselves in the coach and the rest of the ride into the city was uneventful. Tauriel's stomach felt much better and only a slight headache remained.

When they arrived at the festival, Bard was waiting to greet them. Bain waited his turn behind his father with his young wife on his arm. Tilda fluttered anxiously nearby. She could not wait to see her nephews and introduce Kili and Tauriel to her betrothed. Sigrid's family had met him months before.

There were introductions and then the family set off to enjoy the festival. Kili kept his wife's hand clasped in his even as Freyr clung to his other hand. The dark-haired dwarf prince was keeping a close eye on his red-headed bride to ensure she was truly feeling better.

"I am well, Kili," Tauriel protested as she once again felt his eyes on her.

He sighed. "I am just concerned for your well-being, my love. You have never been ill since I've known you."

She smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his brow. "It was illness from the motion of the coach. I feel fine now."

Kili studied her face and then nodded, moving to follow Fili's family into the crowd.

They had a busy morning tasting all of the treats the festival had to offer. The children wanted to play the games, and of course, they all wanted to compete against Uncle Kili. Tauriel cheered the children and her husband in turns. It was mid-afternoon in the heat of the sun before she felt the headache begin to build once again. She forced herself to keep the smile on her face so as not to worry Kili.

"Are you feeling ill again, sister?" Fili asked her quietly. He had noticed the tightening around her eyes and the paleness of her face.

"I am fine," she smiled.

"You do not seem quite yourself," her brother by marriage admitted. "Perhaps you should take a rest in the shade."

Tauriel smiled at the blonde dwarf. "I thank you for your concern, Fili, but I will be all right." She was thankful when Freyr ran up to his father and tugged on his hand, begging to go to the next competition.

Kili was pleased to find that there was to be a contest between archers. He glanced toward his wife and frowned when he saw how pale she looked. He quickly moved to her side. "Are you well?" he asked with concern.

"I am fine, my love. I cannot wait to see you win this competition." She stroked her husband's unruly bangs back from his eyes.

"You could beat everyone here," he said with certainty, "but I am not sure that you are feeling your best."

"I am fine," she promised once again. "Go enter the competition so that I can cheer for my handsome husband. Now go!" She pushed him forward gently with a slight chuckle.

Kili obeyed, but cast a reluctant glance over his shoulder.

Tauriel cheered eagerly as the competition began, but then her headache intensified and her stomach began to churn once again. She took deep breaths and fought the nausea as long as she could. Finally, she knew she had to excuse herself.

Tauriel turned quickly and was surprised to find blackness hovering at the edges of her vision as dizziness suddenly assaulted her. Mortification enveloped her as she lost the contents of her stomach in the dirt right there before everyone.

Things were fuzzy for a few moments after that. Kili's concerned arms were around her. She was led into the shade and a cool rag was pressed to her brow. Kili held a mug to her lips and she drank the ginger water carefully, unsure of what her stomach was going to do. The nausea and the vomiting was a most unpleasant sensation, and she had no desire to experience either again.

Kili cupped her cheek and Tauriel was able to gather her wooly thoughts. "You are sick, Tauriel. We are returning to Erebor."

"I will be all right. Just let me rest a bit," she protested.

"No," Kili stated flatly and with authority that would have rivaled Thorin. "You and I are returning to Erebor. Fili and his family will stay here another night. He has sent for the coach."

Tauriel looked up at Kili sadly. "I am so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Kili demanded incredulously. "You cannot help being ill."

Before Tauriel could reply, the coach arrived and Kili helped her into it. She found that she could not stay awake and was soon asleep stretched out on the seat with her husband watching over her.

She woke only when the coach returned to Erebor and was drawn to a halt. She heard Kili asking for Oin to be sent to their suite immediately. Tauriel sat up and brushed her long hair back from her face. "I am fine, my love. Do not fret."

Kili shook his head and scowled darkly. "Do you argue with me about this; you will not win."

Tauriel sighed and allowed him to help her down from the coach. She felt perfectly fine now.

Oin was waiting for them at the door to their suite. Kili ushered his wife inside their rooms and Oin followed. Kili explained what had happened and then looked at the healer expectantly.

"I will need to examine my patient before I can make any sort of diagnosis," Oin told the dwarf prince. "You must wait in the sitting area." He turned to Tauriel. "Go put on your nightgown and let me know when you are ready."

She nodded and turned to obey, sensing Kili's eyes on her and knowing that arguing would be futile.

When Oin entered their bedroom at the she-elf's bidding, he asked Tauriel many personal questions that made her blush and then conducted an exam. Finally, he sat back and told her that he was finished. "I'd like to call Kili to be with you before I explain my diagnosis."

Tauriel's eyes widened. "So I really am ill?" she asked as her stomach rolled threateningly.

"Let's wait until your husband joins us," Oin cautioned, his face an impassive mask as he removed his trumpet from his ear.

Tauriel shifted uneasily as worry spiraled through her. She watched as Oin stepped to the doorway and called for Kili. The dark-haired dwarf prince immediately entered the room and went to the bed to sit beside his wife, linking his fingers with hers.

"Did Oin figure out what is wrong?" he asked worriedly, his eyes meeting hers.

"He wanted to wait until you joined us to explain his…his diagnosis." Tauriel tightened her fingers around Kili's and drew in a deep breath to calm her quivering nerves.

Kili's head whipped around to the healer. "Oin?" he queried sharply.

The healer smiled and placed his ear trumpet into position. "Not to worry, young Kili; it is nothing that will not resolve itself in time."

The young prince's face did not relax. "Oin, what is making Tauriel ill, and how do we help her feel better?" he pressed.

A smile blossomed on the old healer's face. "The two of you are going to be parents, Kili lad."

Kili leaned back, startled. "What?" he gaped in surprise.

"I'm…I'm pregnant?" Tauriel asked, her eyes wide with wonder. She had doubted that this day would ever come, and now that it was here, it felt surreal.

"Aye," Oin smiled. "Make sure you get plenty of rest tonight, Tauriel; I will bring you some fresh herbs to brew into a tea to help with nausea."

"I'm pregnant," Tauriel breathed once again, this time turning to beam at her husband.

Kili still stared at Oin in stupefied shock. "Are you certain, Oin?"

"Oh, yes," the healer smiled. "I have been doing this for a fair number of years, you know." He shuffled toward the door. "I will leave the two of you alone to digest the news."

"Thank you, Oin," Tauriel called happily. She turned to her husband only to find his face creased in a frown. "Kili?" she asked, suddenly worried. She cupped his cheeks and rested her forehead against his. "What is it, my love?"

"I am afraid for you," he murmured, leaning forward to press his lips to hers in a tender kiss. "Fili almost lost his Sigrid in childbirth; I couldn't bear to lose you, Tauriel."

"You won't lose me, Kili. Elves are very strong; our women usually do very well in childbirth." She stroked the edges of his beard with her thumbs in a manner she hoped would be soothing.

Kili sighed. "But there is a chance that something will go wrong."

"And the midwives will know what to do if that happens," Tauriel assured him. "I will be fine. We will be fine." She took his hand and placed it over her abdomen. "Our babe is growing there, Kili, a child created because of our love for one another." Her eyes filled with tears at the thought.

Kili's hand caressed her belly tenderly. He kissed her lips once again. "I love you," he murmured.

"I will be all right. We will talk with the midwives if it will help you feel better." She stroked his dark hair as he pushed her carefully back on the bed. "What are you doing, Kili?"

He placed his lips over her abdomen and kissed her belly through the fabric of her gown. "I'm letting our babe know how much her da loves her."

Tauriel continued to stroke her fingers through her husband's dark hair even as her heart filled with love for her husband at the sound of his words. "What if it is a boy?" she asked, knowing that males outnumbered females among the dwarves.

"No," Kili grinned up at her. "I just have this feeling."

Tauriel chuckled and placed her hand over his on her belly. "All right, my love. We shall see when the time comes."

Kili moved up to lie beside his wife, propping his head on his elbow. "Did I not tell you this day would come?"

"Aye," Tauriel murmured, "you did. Now we can look forward to the day when we hold our child in our arms."

Kili chuckled. "Fili's boys might be jealous; they are used to getting all of our attention."

"No," Tauriel protested. "I think they will be quite happy to have a little cousin to spoil."

Kili nuzzled her neck. "You may be right, my love."

"I know I am," she chuckled as she tugged him up so that she could capture his lips in a heated kiss, her mind filled with the wonder of the child growing inside of her.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to Professor Tolkien and Peter Jackson.

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in completing this chapter. Life has been a bit stressful and chaotic lately.

Worth More Than Gold

Chapter 5

Tauriel sank back against her pillows with a tired sigh. It had been a long day, and she had spent a good portion of it training young dwarf archers. Her lower back ached and her feet were sore. Usually time spent training was no bother to her, but her babe would be arriving any day now. The extra weight she carried was making her uncomfortable, and the last few days she had just generally felt fatigued.

The door to their bathing chamber opened and Kili emerged, his bare chest still a bit damp from his washing. "How are you feeling, love?" he asked as he brushed damp hair back from his face and crawled across their comfortably large bed to her side.

"I am tired," she admitted as she rubbed a hand over her swollen belly, "but I am well. _We_ are well," she smiled at her husband.

Kili studied her face carefully as if judging the honesty of her words. He had worried over her constantly throughout her pregnancy. He finally decided she truly was fine and rested one of his hands on the swell of her belly, grinning at Tauriel as the babe kicked energetically.

"We will meet her soon," the red-haired elf murmured as she stroked a hand through her husband's dark hair.

"Aye," Kili replied, his face suddenly becoming pensive.

"What are you thinking about?" Tauriel asked quietly.

"My da passed before I was born," he explained, leaving his hand over his wife's belly where their child was growing day by day. "What if I am not a good father?" He watched anxiously as a smile curved his wife's lips.

"My love, you will be an extraordinary father. I see how you are with our nephews. I see how Thorin is with you and Fili. He was a father to you and a good one. Look at the fine dwarves you and Fili have become. I lost my parents as a young girl, so I really have no idea how to be a mother. I am sure that Sigrid will be willing to give me advice when needed. We will learn to be parents together, Kili."

"You are right, Tauriel," Kili sighed as he leaned forward to press a kiss to her stomach. "Your da loves you so much, little one," he murmured. The baby kicked in response to her father's words, and Kili chuckled happily.

Tauriel ran her fingers through his dark hair. "I wonder who she will look like," she smiled as her thoughts wandered to a dark-haired child with her husband's brown eyes.

Kili propped himself up on an elbow beside his wife. "I imagine she will have her mother's fine red hair and her father's quick wit about her." He waggled his eyebrows at Tauriel playfully.

She laughed and gave him a gentle shove. "Perhaps we will get lucky and she will take after her Uncle Fili."

Kili stuck his tongue out as his wife and tickled her side.

Tauriel squirmed away from his fingers and gasped as her lower back twinged uncomfortably.

"What is it?" Kili asked, suddenly concerned. "Did I hurt you or the baby?"

"No, my back is just protesting a long day on my feet," she assured her worried husband as she cupped his face tenderly with one hand. "We are all right."

Kili pressed his mouth to hers gently. "I love you both," he murmured against her lips before pulling back. "I think you should rest tomorrow. The archers can work on their sword skills until you deliver the babe."

Tauriel shook her head. "There are still a few things I want to show them. Then they can practice until I am ready to rejoin them once again."

Kili sighed. "_I_ will show them whatever it is you feel they must know. The health of you and our child is more important than a skill that can be learned at any time."

Tauriel leaned back against her pillows and fought the urge to sulk. Instead, she began to absently thread her fingers through Kili's dark hair, smoothing it so that she could weave the silky strands into a braid.

"You need to get some rest, Tauriel," he murmured sleepily, the feel of her fingers lulling him into a drowsy state.

She smiled. "You look sleepy as well, my love." Tauriel withdrew her fingers from his hair and slid down beneath the covers.

Kili followed her and rested his head against her shoulder, his large hand moving to rest protectively over the swell of her belly. He managed to stay awake until his wife's breathing evened out in slumber, and then he followed her into the oblivion of sleep.

Tauriel woke early the next morning to the feeling of her husband's lips pressing tenderly to her cheek. She blinked and raised a hand to rub her bleary eyes.

"I'm sorry to wake you," Kili said contritely. "Uncle sent for me." Tenderly, he brushed the elf's red tresses away from her face. "I will return this afternoon to work with your archers," he promised.

"Kili, I am more than capable of training today," Tauriel protested as she pushed to a sitting position and ignored the twinge in her lower back.

Kili pressed a finger to her lips. "No, you need to take care of yourself and our child. You can watch archery practice, but nothing more." He rose to leave and frowned at the scowl on his wife's face. "I'll see you this afternoon, Tauriel."

Tauriel felt like a pouting child as she slowly maneuvered her swollen body from the bed and moved to the washroom. It would feel so good to soak in a tub of warm water, but she was not certain she would be able to get out on her own. It would be best to wait until this evening when Kili was home. The elf stifled a sigh and washed her face before dressing in a gown that had been designed to fit over her rounded belly.

Tauriel raised her hands to braid her hair and nearly groaned as the muscles in her lower back tightened. The feeling stretched around the front of her body across her abdomen. The weight of carrying this child was beginning to wear on her. Perhaps Kili was correct, and it would be best to wait until after the child was born to continue working with the dwarven archers. She rested for a moment and then finished her braids in a simpler style than she usually wore.

Her stomach rumbled hungrily, and she decided that a light breakfast was in order. Leaving the suite she shared with Kili, Tauriel was delighted to find Sigrid and her two youngest boys walking down the stone corridor on their way to the dining hall. Fror happily took his auntie's hand and skipped happily along beside Tauriel.

"How are you feeling?" Sigrid asked the elf with a sympathetic smile. She remembered all too well the misery of the last few weeks of pregnancy.

Tauriel managed a wane smile. Her back was really bothering her this morning. "I feel the strain of carrying the added weight of the child," she admitted. "Kili fusses over me, and it is most frustrating."

Sigrid shook her head. "And did you think he would be any different?" she chuckled. "Fili did the same when I was carrying my boys. He nearly drove me mad."

Tauriel smirked. "I do believe I remember hearing you complain about your prince every now and then."

"Perhaps you should listen to him," Sigrid continued, her voice taking a more serious tone. "You will be ready to birth your child soon. Listen to your body if it tells you to rest."

Tauriel nodded. "Aye, that is wise advice, my sister. Kili insists on seeing to archery practice today."

Sigrid nodded. "And you should allow him. You do not want your babe to be born amidst a field of targets and arrows." She linked her free arm through his sister-in-law's.

"Kili is worried," Taurield admitted.

"All husbands worry when it is time for a child to be birthed," Sigrid consoled the elf.

"But Kili remembers the difficult birth you had with Fror. That is the only time he has observed childbirth." Tauriel remembered the haunted look on her husband's face each time he had spoken of losing her as she delivered their child.

Sigrid squeezed the elf's arm. "All will be well," she smiled. "You are strong and so is your little one. Kili will soon be a proud father, and I will be an auntie." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you still believe it will be a girl?"

"Aye," Tauriel smiled. "Kili is convinced as well. I had a difficult time encouraging him to have a son's name prepared in case the babe is male."

Sigrid shook her head. "The stubbornness of dwarves!" she muttered as both she and Tauriel laughed out loud.

The morning passed quickly. Kili had not returned from whatever Thorin has summoned him to do. Instead, a messenger arrived at their suite informing Tauriel to cancel training with the archers for the afternoon. She frowned once the young dwarf left and pushed to her feet awkwardly. Her back had stopped hurting, and there was no reason she could not conduct practice on her own. She gathered her things and made her way slowly to the practice arena that lay deep under the mountain.

"My Lady," one of the trainees, a young dwarf with rust colored hair and a bushy mustache, approached Tauriel with a look of concern. "We heard that you would be resting today and that Prince Kili would be instructing us."

She shook her head. "No, my husband has been detained. I am perfectly capable of conducting your training for the day." Tauriel cast her eyes over the dwarves that gathered before her, all looking upon her with concern and respect. These archers, although it had taken years, had gained a respect for the she-elf due to her keen ability with the bow and her loyalty to their prince. "Stretch your muscles," she ordered, and the archers hurried to obey.

The lesson progressed quickly. Tauriel moved down the line of archers once the targets were at the ready. She admired their form and steadiness with which they held their weapons. A sharp pain cut across her abdomen nearly making her gasp. She sucked in a breath and grasped her long green skirt in her fists as she willed herself to keep walking. The pain passed and Tauriel moved to the end of the line of archers.

She watched quietly as arrow after arrow hit the row of targets dead center. A smile curved her lips and she braced her hands against her lower back. The elf was pleased with the progress her of youngest archers although they still had much to learn before they were ready to join Thorin in battle.

Another pain tightened around her abdomen and speared between her legs. This time Tauriel did gasp at the sudden surprise and intensity of it. She braced her hands against her knees as she leaned over.

"Lady Tauriel!" The young archer nearest her dropped his bow and hurried to her side. "Are you well?"

Tauriel breathed in and out slowly, teeth clenching through the pain. It eased after a moment and she longed to sink to the ground in relief. Instead, she forced a smile for the benefit of the young dwarf at her side. "I am fine. My muscles are protesting the weight of the child I carry. Now, back to work."

The pains continued as the practice wore on. Tauriel forced herself to breathe through them and considered visiting a midwife once she dismissed her group of trainees.

She noticed Fili, Bofur, and some other dwarves she wasn't familiar with observing her archers from the sidelines, and the she-elf groaned inwardly. Fili would be sure to tell his brother that she had conducted training despite his demands. Kili would be furious.

Another pain seized her suddenly and Tauriel gasped as she felt a warm rush of water between her legs.

Her brother-in-law heard her and was immediately moving to her side when he realized what was happening. "Tauriel." Fili's warm hand clasped around her arm.

"Fili, my bag of fluids has ruptured." Tauriel gazed down at Fili, her eyes wide with alarm.

The blonde dwarf prince gave her a reassuring smile. "Aye, and soon I will be an uncle. All will be well; do not worry." Without releasing Tauriel, he turned to Bofur. "Find my brother and get him to the healers' chambers. We will meet him there."

Bofur nodded and, after giving Tauriel an encouraging smile, he hurried away.

"Kili is going to be upset with me," Tauriel muttered as Fili led her gently along the mountain's stone hallways.

"He will get over it," Fili assured her with a smirk. "As soon as he's holding a baby in his arms everything else will fade away. He is only concerned for you and the child."

"Aye," she groaned, tensing as another pain tightened around her. "I do not think it will be long before the babe is here."

Tauriel was immensely relieved to reach the bed in healers' suite. Two midwives scurried around her and helped her change into a birthing gown. Her long red hair was quickly plaited into one long braid so that it would not be in her way as she labored to deliver her child. As soon as she was settled against the pillows on the bed, one of the midwives pressed a mug of tea into her hands.

"Drink all of it, Lady Tauriel. It will help with the pain."

The she-elf nodded and obeyed, sipping the hot tea gingerly.

Fili sat next to her on the bed, refusing to leave her until her husband arrived. "My brother is going to be quite addlepated," he smirked gleefully.

Tauriel gaped at him incredulously. "Fili, you are terrible!"

At that moment, the door banged open and Kili flew into the room, breathless and agitated. "Tauriel, what happened? Are you well? Is the baby all right?" His eyes were wide with panic as he pressed his forehead to his wife's and cupped her face in his wide, strong hands.

"We are fine," she assured him as a contraction began to tighten across her abdomen and lower back. She bit her lip and leaned her head against her husband's shoulder.

"Tauriel?" Kili asked in alarm.

"She is having a contraction; let her breathe through it," Fili encouraged his younger brother.

Kili's hands stroked her upper arms gently and rhythmically until the contraction eased and Tauriel pulled away.

"Are you all right, Tauriel?" Kili asked worriedly. Before giving her a chance to answer, he turned to look at the midwives. "Give her something to help with the pain," he ordered.

"Kili, love, they have," Tauriel assured him gently.

"But I just saw you hurting; I could tell by the look on your face," the dwarf prince protested, steadfastly ignoring his snickering brother.

"The contractions are still going to hurt, but the tea the midwife brewed for me will take the edge off of the pain," Tauriel assured her panicking husband, stroking a gentle hand through his dark hair.

"I do not like to see you hurting," Kili murmured, leaning to press a tender kiss to her lips.

"But this hurt is necessary to bring our joy; it will not last long," the elf explained patiently as another contraction began to build. Tensing, she reached for Kili's hand and squeezed as she pressed her lips together to keep from crying out.

Kili sat on the bed beside his wife and held her hand between both of his. He looked frantically from the midwives to his brother. "What do I do? How do I help her?"

Taking pity on his younger brother, Fili moved forward and put a hand on Kili's shoulder. "Just encourage her and hold her hand. Rub her back if she feels like it will help. Bathe her face with cool water between her contractions."

Kili nodded, releasing a breath as Tauriel's contraction eased. "Would you like me to rub your back?" he asked her as he squeezed her hand gently.

She shook her head and relaxed back against the pillow, strands of sweaty hair beginning to stick to her face. "No, but if you'd like to find a cool rag and wipe my face that would be much appreciated."

Kili hurried to find a bowl for water and a rag. He soon returned and began doting on his laboring wife. The afternoon stretched on into the evening. Kili felt sick to his stomach as he watched Tauriel suffer through contraction after contraction. He watched as her face grew pale and strained and she pressed her lips tightly together to keep from making a sound. Fili had left long ago to wait with the rest of the family for news of the child's birth.

Finally, when Kili was sure his wife could suffer no more, the midwife announced it was time for Tauriel to push. Kili remembered how Sigrid struggled to deliver Fror, and his stomach churned with anxiety. He could not stand the thought of losing his wife or child because of a difficult birth. Bile threatened to rise in the back of his throat.

"All will be well," Tauriel panted, reaching for Kili's hand as a midwife propped her up against the pillows. "Soon you will be holding our daughter."

"Hold her leg back when I tell her to push," the head midwife instructed Kili.

He nodded woodenly and moved to where the woman pointed, watching as a midwife took the same position on the other side of Tauriel. As the next contraction gripped the elf, Kili mimicked the midwife and pulled Tauriel's leg back toward him as the she-elf began to push.

"Is she supposed to be in this much pain?" Kili asked after Tauriel had pushed through the third contraction and then fallen back exhausted onto the pillows.

"I believe you will be a father with the next contraction," the head midwife murmured, ignoring Kili's question.

The dwarf prince's mouth suddenly went dry. He was terrified of being someone's father, of not being who the child needed him to be.

"Kili," Tauriel whispered as if reading his mind, "you will be the father she needs. We will figure things out together."

"You are right, Tauriel," Kili assured her although he wasn't quite sure he believed his own words.

The elf bit her lower lip as another contraction began to build. Kili and the midwife pulled back on her legs as she groaned, guttural and deep.

"I have the head," the delivering midwife announced. "Push, Lady Tauriel," she commanded.

Tauriel did as the midwife instructed and could not stop a cry of pain as the baby's wide shoulders emerged. After that, the baby slid effortlessly into the midwife's waiting hands.

"Prince Kili, you have a princess," the midwife smiled.

Kili, still holding his wife's leg, looked down at the bloody baby in awe. The tiny little girl screwed up her face and began to howl her displeasure with the world. He watched as the midwife rubbed the infant vigorously with a towel before placing her in Tauriel's arms.

The she-elf looked at her husband with tears streaming down her cheeks. "She is amazing, Kili," she sniffled as tears sparkled in her eyes.

Kili sank down on the bed beside his wife and daughter and timidly reached out a hand to stroke the baby's soft cheek. "She has red hair," he chuckled. "I was hoping she would." Dark eyes suddenly blinked owlishly up at him.

"And your eyes," Tauriel murmured, lifting the child to place a kiss on the downy head. "I had hoped she would have your eyes."

Kili pressed a swift yet tender kiss to his wife's lips. "She is perfect, my love."

"Aye," Tauriel smiled. "Would you like to hold her?"

The dwarf prince reached for his daughter and took the tiny baby into his arms. "I'm your da," he murmured to the wrapped bundle. The little girl only blinked up at him, her rosebud lips puckered into a frown.

"Which name seems to fit her best?" Tauriel asked, her heart swelling with pride and love as she watched her husband hold their daughter for the very first time.

"Kaja," Kili murmured as he looked down into his daughter's face, mesmerized by her tiny, perfect features.

"Kaja," Tauriel repeated. "Yes, I believe that name fits our little star."

Tiny Kaja was soon whisked away from her parents so that she could have her first bath. Kili helped Tauriel wash as well, and soon the little family was reunited as Kaja was returned to her mother's arms.

Kili wrapped his arms around his wife once the midwives left the room so that he held both Tauriel and Kaja. Their family would be joining them soon to meet the new arrival, but for now it was just the three of them.

"She's perfect, Tauriel," he whispered into the room's quiet.

"Definitely worth waiting for," Tauriel replied.

"And worth more than even the Arkenstone," Kili told her, tracing a finger down Kaja's rounded cheek. The baby waved one fist feebly, and Kili caught it and examined the tiny fingers. "So perfect," he repeated once again.

"I love you, Kili," Tauriel told her husband, her voice quiet and reverent. "Kaja, I love you, my precious star."

"Aye, that she is," Kili replied. "You are both my starlight." He smiled as the baby yawned widely. "Are you ready to introduce our daughter to her family?" the dwarf king asked his wife.

"I suppose we do have to share her," Tauriel agreed sleepily as she rested her head against her husband's shoulder.

"Aye, and they will love her, too." Kili stroked a gentle hand up and down his wife's upper arm.

"Mm," Tauriel murmured as her eyes dipped closed. "Let's just enjoy a few more moments by ourselves."

"All right, love," Kili smiled, his grin widening as his wife fell asleep against him. Carefully, he extracted their daughter from Tauriel's arms and held her close. "I love you, my little princess," he whispered to the red-headed baby. "You are so very precious to me."

Kaja yawned mightily once again and Kili watched as she drifted off to sleep in his arms. He felt as if he needed to pinch himself to see if this perfect life was real. He had a wife and a daughter, a little family. He sighed and settled himself more comfortably on the bed. His family could wait just a little while longer to meet Kaja. He nestled his tiny daughter close and gazed down at her beautiful little face, in awe of the perfect treasure in his arms.

The End


End file.
